<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] Eyes Full of Promise by Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085391">[Podfic of] Eyes Full of Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods'>Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic of] Lies We Lead [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex worker Clint Barton, Sort Of, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - mention, Steve Rogers/Chorus Girls - mention, not-Hawkeye Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hires an escort.</p><p> </p><p>[Podfic Length: 13:47]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic of] Lies We Lead [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] Eyes Full of Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts">ClaraxBarton</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252674">Eyes Full of Promise</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton">ClaraxBarton</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Clara for allowing me to podfic this series that I desperately love, and to my patrons for voting on what I should work on podfic-wise last week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p><strong>Podfic Length: </strong>00:13:47</p><p>
  <strong>Listen &amp; Download: </strong>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TA98GsYiXqURKLawX2m_JDnqOElPY3Ta/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>